Altered Destiny
by Modochi
Summary: He was a mere kid with a broken soul, someone barely out of his teens with problems none of them were qualified to handle, yet he had been handed over to them for training and healing of all people. Were they all out of their minds?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man, Iron Man, Captain America, Nick Fury and any other Marvel character depicted in this story. They are all the copyrighted and trademarked belongings of Marvel/Disney.**

_**Altered destiny.**_

The almost silent humming in the background along with the bleak metallic walls, floor and ceiling were driving him crazy, really crazy the brilliant playboy billionaire thought to himself as he walked through the corridor. "You should consider hiring an interior decorator Fury, this place is a soul killer."

The silent and often scary black man in front of him merely grunted in response as he kept marching, hands clenched up and folded across his back. "Sorry Stark, but our budgets been a bit thin since the Hulk decided to smash the Shield task force and all of their equipment."

"Right, that incident." Stark coughed a bit as he cast A look over at his "work "partner and friend Steve Rogers with a small grin on his face. "Bet it didn't help that he also smashed the Las Vegas strip."

Sighing, Fury shot a tired look back at Rogers. "How do you stand him captain, guys a pain in the..." The outcry of protest from Stark had Fury rub his temple. "Enough okay, this isn't about the Hulk, the Helicarrier or the Avengers."

Stopping before a a complete blank door, Fury nodded at the two heavily armoured soldier station outside it, their mandroid Armour making them twice as big as even Iron man. "As you both know, this is a rather... sensitive issue."

Pushing open the door, Nick Fury lead the two men into the room, his sole eye moving over to stare through the large one way panzer glass window with a bit of sadness on his face as a few shield agents and one lone scientist looked up briefly.

Moving forward, Roger's also known as Captain America looked into the cell beyond the window as Stark moved to study the data on the room computers. "He's a kid." The statement spoken out as Rogers looked over at Fury with a questioning expression on his face. "He's barely the age I was when I joined the army."

"True captain," Fury responded as he placed one hand on the window, his eyes taking in the way the occupant turned to face them. "But he's a special kid, took down an entire squad of cops, a swat team and an armed robber."

Turning back to face Tony Stark, Fury merely crossed his arms again. "From the reports, he tossed everyone around like rag dolls, even throw two of the squad cars around like cardboard boxes."

"I can see that." Tony muttered out as he ran his eyes across the computer readouts, his mind already noting the strenght, speed and mutations present in the kid. "I'm no biologist Fury, but this kid is not like anyone or anything I've seen or heard about before."

Rogers, watching as the id went back to sulking on the sole bunk bed in the room, shuddered as he briefly saw the look in his eyes. He had seen it so many times before doing the war, that of a man who had lost everything. "Who is he?"

Turning back to face Rogers, the director of Shield sighed a bit as he noted the way everyone had focused on him. "His name is Peter Benjamin Parker, the late ward of May and Ben Parker." Crossing his arms across his chest, Fury allowed the mask to slip a bit as he gazed in on the boy. "From what we've gotten out of him, the robber he attacked down by the harbour shot his uncle and aunt dead in their home."

"Kid lost it and attacked the robber while he was engaged in a hostage situation in a fish factory, from the police reports he came this close to killing the old man." Facing back toward Tony, Nick fury lowered his head a bit. "He had him, beaten and broken but he just stopped and allowed the cops to drag him off fr assault, cops then dumped him here due to the nature of his powers."

Moving over to stand besides Stark, Rogers cast a quick look at the playboy then shifted his attention back to Fury. "So you called us here, why?"

"I want you to train him, show him the robes is you will." Stepping over to Captain America, Fury hand over a red and blue mask with a solemn expression on his face. "I spoke with him captain, that kid in there is a good man whom had the chance to kill the person who murdered his family, but he didn't."

Silencing Stark and Rogers with one look, Fury grimaced as he stepped back. "I'd let my Shield agents do it, but Hydra and AIM have taken the attention of everyone I had employed here ever since they joined forces."

"What's his hero name?" Stark asked as he looked down at the mask he had been given, the yellow lenses of it bugging him more then the general mood on the Helicarrier did.

"He calls himself Spider-Man."

**AN: Just a little story setup I thought of recently. I'm not sure if I'll be doing anything more with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man, Iron Man, Captain America, Nick Fury and any other Marvel character depicted in this story. They are all the copyrighted and trademarked belongings of Marvel/Disney.

Amazing Spider-man: Rebirth

part II.

"How long has he been like that now?" Captain America asked one of the guards before the door, his eyes never leaving the steel contraption for a second.

The guard merely favoured him with a sideways glance before returning to the task of unlocking the door. "Ever since he was brought in Sir." Gripping his standard issue rifle a bit tighter just in case the prisoner would revolt, the guard watched as the door slid up silently.

Besides him, the imposing figure of Captain America stepped forward while making sure his shield didn't get caught in the door. "Hello Mr. Parker." Steve started up as he watched the younger shift and look at him from his sitting place on the... wall.

Staring at the sight for a few moments, the American legend took in the even for one with his kind of life, strange thing before stepping forward to grab the nearest chair in the room. "As you might have guessed, I'm captain America."

Watching as the sullen young man stared at him, the captain sighed a bit as he lightly folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know how much Fury or Shield have told you about this."

"They didn't really talk to me." Peter Parker muttered out as he moved down from the wall, the lack of his costume and mask getting on his nerves even as his inner fan boy squealed at the sigh of Captain America sitting before him. "They just told me the basics of how much I had screwed up on my little vendetta and how I was this close to going to jail."

Unfolding him arms, Cap nodded softly as the kid "Fury told me the basics about your incident at the harbour, but I'd like to hear it from you."

Peter merely glanced at the captain in an attempt to judge the man before him. "There's not much to say really, I made a mistake and it cost m everything I cared about." Dropping into the remaining chair, he moved his eyes down to face his hands. "It started after that wrestling match, I was supposed to get a 10000 dollar payout for surviving 10 minutes in the ring with that Crusher guy, but the manager said the deal was off since I had used my powers to win."

"I stepped out of the room pissed off and waiting for the elevator to show up when I hear the manager scream out in anger." As the young man spoke, Steve close his eyes briefly as he could guess where the story was going. "I look back and see this mask man with a gun and a bag of I don't know, cash or something I guess running towards me followed by a security guard."

"The robber actually asked me to hold the elevator for him while running towards me and it was a stupid spur of the moment decision, but I stepped aside and allowed him to take the elevator down."

Peter laughed in a broken manner as he looked up at Captain America before him. "I told the manager and security guard that the whole thing wasn't my problem, that I wasn't a hero or a cop." Peter's hand curled up in raw anger as he looked around the room. "But it became my problem when that bastard shot my uncle, that jerk needed a get away car and out of every car present he picked theirs."

"He shot your uncle?" Captain America voice trailed as he watched the young man look up with fury etched across his face. "I understand your uncle refused to get out of the car so he shot him but your aunt, how did she?"

Staying silent for several minutes Peter felt his shoulder slump down as Captain America shifted around in the chair and stood up. "He didn't shoot her, she died of a heart attack brought on by the combination of seeing the murder and being thrown out of the car."

Turning around faster then he had expected, e watched as the wall dented under Spider-man's it, the brown eyes ignited with raw hate. "I wanted to kill him so badly, to make him suffer like he made me suffer but... I couldn't."

"They wouldn't have wanted it." Spider-man whispered out as he lowered his head and wept, his whole body rocking with grief. "I had him right there but all I could think off was the last thing my uncle told me, that with great power comes great responsibility."

Closing his eyes, Captain America solemnly placed his hand on the young mans shoulder in an attempt to provide some measure of comfort to him. "I... I'm sorry for your loss." Looking into those tormented brown eyes staring back at him, Steve knew that the kid needed more help then anyone could ever give him. "Peter, I don't know how you feel but for now the Avengers have been placed in charge of you as your legal guardians and trainers."

Walking over to the door, the American legend gave a soft smile as the young man watched him open the door. "I won't lie and tell you I know how it feels to lose smeone close to you like that, but I can tell you this. We'll do everything we can to help you, if you want us to help you."

Closing his eyes, Peter Parker took In a short breath before standing up. "Hey, if that deal includes better accommodations, I'm all for it Cap." Keeping his voice as steady as he could while walking forward, Peter did the one thing he always did when feeling down, crack a joke or two. "And don't even get me started on the quality room service around here."

In the surveillance room, Fury stared over at Stark as he lifted up Parker's web shooters, his sole eye digging its way into Stark's. "Here, the kid made them himself" Walking past Iron Man who were looking over the devices, the leader of SHIELD stopped briefly with both hands on his back. "I suggest you get him a good shrink, last thing we need is another super villain wrecking this town."

Feeling like face palming in an attempt to deal with the headache forming, Stark stepped out of the room as well as Cap and the kid walked past with two soldiers two steps behind them with weapons ready. "Here kid, Fury said they're yours."

Falling into steps besides Steve, Stark watched through a rear mounted cam as Spider-Man put the web shooters on. "Just between us Captain, this while thing is your task. Between Iron Man, my lab and Stark Industries I don't have time to play coach to any newbie heroes."

Looking back to see the kid grab a really cheap look mask from a soldier and duffel bag, he suppressed another sigh. "No offence kid to kid, I'm sure you a bright young man but right now, I got too much to deal with."

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Walking forward before an of them to protest or talk, Iron Man activated his jets and took off into the sky. "I'll see you back at the tower Cap and get him some people clothes before you return!"

Pulling his mask on, Spider-man watched as Iron Man flew off into the sky. "I'd complain, but he's actually a step up compared to a lot of other people I know." Turning to face Cap who had a frown on his face, Spider-man did a light stretch. "So do we a plane or do we get to parachute down from here?"

Chuckling a bit Captain America merely waved a hand forward at a sleek red and gold coloured helicopter. "With the new Quinn Copter." Pulling open the door, he shot a quick look back as he watched the young man whistle in appreciation. "Play your cards right and someday you'll get a chance to pilot this."

Facing the American legend face on, Peter gulped as he slowly walked forward, his eyes drifting across the jet engines built into the side of the copter. (I'm so glad I'm wearing a mask right, I'd hate for captain America to see me drooling like a kid on Christmas morning."

AN: Sorry for the delay, I'm really bad when it comes to writing about these kinds of things so I'll just end it here.

I've been thinking of messing around a bit with some of the core Spider-man cast now that Peter is With the Avengers. One of those core members is Mary Jane whom I'm considering to give super powers too, I just don't know what kind of powers to go with.

Gunman: I haven't through about pairing to be honest, I just wanted to set up a story for others to work out from if they wanted too. I may give Peter a girlfriend as a way of making up for his losses, but it won't be an OC.


End file.
